pio387fandomcom-20200216-history
Translate
Poniżej zamieszczono najczęściej zadawane pytania dotyczące Dyskusji i odpowiedzi na nie. Below are frequently asked questions about the feature and answers to most of those questions. Czy obecne Forum (znajdujące się na Specjalna:Forum) zostanie natychmiast zastąpione po uruchomieniu dyskusji? Nie, Forum nie zostanie zastąpione. Oba systemy będą równolegle działały, dopóki FANDOM nie przeniesie postów z Forum do Dyskusji. Twoja społeczność otrzyma powiadomienie o zamknięciu forum. Ponadto, warto śledzić (staff blog po polsku) i (TU) by dowiadywać się o postępie zmian. Jednakże, moduł "the Forum "Related Discussions" footer module, który czasem pojawia się na dole artykułu, jest zastępowany przez moduł Dyskusji po włączeniu tego rozszerzenia. Moduł ten zawiera najbardziej popularne posty Dyskusji. Celem modułu jest zapewnienie czytelnikowi wiedzy o tym, że istnieje możliwośc skorzystania z Dyskusji, a także pokazanie mu ciekawej zawartości. Z biegem czasu, moduł zostanie rozbudowany, zarówno jego funkcjonalność i wygląd. Jaka treść zostanie przeniesiona z Forum do Dyskusji, gdy nadejdzie czas? Gdy prace nad rozszerzeniem Dyskusje zostaną dokończone, będziemy w stanie przenieść treść (wszystkie posty, wątki i subfora) z obecnego rozszerzenia Forum. Obserwowanie posta i OKejki zostaną również przeniesione. Linki do poszczególnych postów kierujące do forum będą przekierowywały do odpowiednich postów w Dyskusjach. Subfora staną się kategoriami Dyskusji, a OKejki staną się głosami za. Dlaczego Dyskusje mają zastąpić Fora na nowych wiki? Dyskusje, z biegiem czasu, staną się domyślnym rozszerzeniem służącym do wymiany zdań na FANDOMie. W związku z tym, planujemy zaprzestanie rozwijania Forum. W przypadku nowych wiki zakładamy, że będą one działały... New wikis are created with a feature set meant for long-term use. Czy to rozszerzenie zastąpi fora w stylu wiki (na przykład to, co znajdujemy na Forum:Index)? Nie. Pomoc:Forum w stylu wiki nie są ujęte w żadnym planie przeniesienia forum. Uruchomienie Dyskusji nie wiąże się z żadnymi skutkami dla tego typu forum. Gdy treść na Forum jest przenoszona do Dyskusji, czy mój licznik edycji będzie wykazywał mniejszą wartość? Posty i odpowiedzi w Dyskusjach są liczone osobno, i mają osobny licznik aktywności na profilu użytkownika. Gdy aktywność z Forum zostanie przeniesiona do Dyskusji, będzie ona liczona jako aktywność w Dyskusjach. Nie będzie to w efekcie powodować zmian w edycjach na wiki, z racji że treść z Forum będzie cały czas obecna w bazie danych, nawet po migracji. (stanie się jednak ona całkowicie niedostępna) Czy adresy URL z Forum zostaną przekierowane? Tak, gdy migracja zaistnieje, adres URL (dla przykładu Wątek:1234) zostanie przekierowany do odpowiadającego mu posta w Dyskusjach. Dlaczego rozszerzenie Forum musi zostać usunięte? Dlatego że podjęto sporo decyzji dotyczących architektury Forum, że niemożliwe jest dostosowanie go do obecnej strategii rozwoju FANDOMu. Na przeszkodzie stoi tu zwłaszcza niemożność do użycia narzędzia szukania i brak kompatybilności z użytkownikami telefonów. Są to najbardziej widoczne problemy. By sprostać tym celom, musielibyśmy od nowa zbudować całe Forum... co uczyniliśmy poprzez Dyskusje. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu użytkowników jest zainteresowanych szczegółami co do tej diagnozy i dlatego w najbliższej przyszłości ukaże się więcej informacji na jej temat. Czy moja społeczność musi być częścią Aplikacji Społeczności, by korzystać z Dyskusji? Nie, każda społeczność może używać Dyskusji. Dyskusje działają zarówno na przeglądarkach dostępnych na komputerach, jak i na przeglądarkach mobilnych. Dostępny jest także link w lokalnej nawigacji i w footerze strony, który występuje na stronach artykułów. Jak mogę uruchomić Dyskusje na swojej społeczności? Wyślij swoją prośbę na Specjalna:Kontakt! Czy wikikod jest wspierany? W obecnej wersji Dyskusji, niedostępne są żadne kody formatowania tekstu. Planowany jest jednak rozwój w tym kierunku. Wiele szczegółów musi być jeszcze w tej materii ustalonych, ponadto jesteśmy zainteresowani najczęstszym użyciem wikitekstu i szablonów (poza prostym formatowaniem tekstu). Dyskusje w swoim założeniu zostały utworzone poza systemem MediaWiki, co oznacza że wiele konwencji i procesów będzie podlegało aktualizacji. Chętnie dowiemy się więcej w temacie tego jak używacie znaczników wiki, szablonów itd. w Waszych forach by pomóc nam zrozumieć jakie w tym zakresie istnieją potrzeby. Załączcie szczegóły i przykłady! Will templates be supported for voting? Głosowania/ankiety to jedna z tych dziedzin nad którymi poświęcimy większą uwagę przy rozwoju Dyskusji. Drogi w jaki sposób społeczności używają szablonów głosowania zostały dobrze opisane, informują ponadto o tym jak te ważne narzędzia do budowy społeczności został utworzone. Czy w przyszłości rozważane jest dodanie funkcji przypinania postów, tak by były one umieszczone na górze ich listy? W najbliższych planach nie uwzględniamy dodania funkcji przypinania postów. Będziemy jednak monitorować jakie typy postów administratorzy chcą przypinać w Dyskusjach, więc czekamy na przykłady. Ważne by uświadomić sobie jednak, że na tradycyjnych forach wielu czytelników będzie pomijało przypięte posty. Ponadto posty są często przypinane, ale rzadko kiedy odpinane, co skutkuje tym, że czytelnik Dyskusji widzi sporą stertę postów, które musi pominąć by zobaczyć nowszą zawartość. W chwili obecnej proszę zauważyć, że istnieje funkcja "Zasady korzystania z Dyskusji", dzięki której użytkownik jest w stanie dowiedzieć się o regułach panujących w Dyskusjach. Zasady te są ponadto wyświetlane dla wszystkich użytkowników piszących posta bądź odpowiedź pierwszy raz. Administratorzy i moderatorzy mogą linkować do zasad w każdym czasie w postach/odpowiedział i na swojej swojej stronie profilowej. Administratorzy mogą także stworzyć kategorię Nowości/Ogłoszenia (bądź podobną). Czy Dyskusja będzie miała opcję wyróżniania postów? Pracujemy nad zastąpieniem funkcji wyróżniania znanej z Forum, która będzie miała podobne, a nawet bardziej wszechstronne zastosowanie niż ta, która jest oferowana w tej chwili. Powiadomienia będą dostarczane poprzez bardziej unowocześniony system powiadomień. Czy poprzez Dyskusje będziemy w stanie adresować wiadomość do konkretnego użytkownika? Jeden z systemów powiadomień, który rozważamy w przyszłości, to system poprzez @wzmianki. Choć dyskusja będzie publiczna, to poprzez te wzmianki określony użytkownik zostanie dodatkowo poinformowany, by wziął udział w konwersacji, która go interesuje. Czy mogę umieścić moduł z dyskusjami na zwykłej stronie na wiki? Tak! Sprawdź stronę o module aktywności Dyskusji. How can I change the look of the web version of Discussions? The colors and theme are connected to the settings. Also, the design and layout of the Discussions feature are still evolving. Tell us more about the specific elements you would like to change. Why is there so much unused space in the web version? Discussions was developed to be highly optimized for mobile use, so in terms of design, we started there. It's much easier to start small and then get bigger, rather than start big and then be forced to take things away. The web layout will continue to evolve. Will Discussions be searchable? Yes, we are currently working on integrating Discussions into Search. It will be integrated into the existing search results pages soon. Can anonymous users post or upvote in Discussions? No, only logged-in users can participate in Discussions, but they are readable to everyone. Discussions is a community-building tool. In the we have seen many thousands of new accounts created for the purpose of using Discussions, so it's clear that the motivation is strong enough. Discussions is not affected by the "require all contributors to log in" setting on . Can we use spam and abuse filters in Discussions? The AbuseFilter extension is deeply bound to the MediaWiki edit functions and so won’t be adapted to work with Discussions contribution. However, we are currently exploring multiple options for spam/content filtering for Discussions and look forward to sharing more about this in the future. What makes a post show up on "Trending"? Trending posts are simply recent posts that are getting upvotes and/or replies. Can I put a post in multiple categories? Can I create subcategories? Can I use Topics like on the current Forum? We will be adding a "Tags" option that will work much like the Topics option in the Forum today, using wiki article names. Multiple tags on a post will be possible. This will build specific connections between posts and wiki articles. Categories will continue to be the top level of organization, with only one category per post. Can my community ask to turn off Discussions if we try it and don't like it? The answer can vary depending on the situation. If Discussions is causing problems or not meeting your community's needs or expectations, we want to hear more. Development of Discussions is ongoing and we may have an update coming soon that will address the concerns. Please note that Discussions is intended to become a standard feature on FANDOM, and any community that has the current Forum feature will eventually have Discussions since the content will be migrated over. Will this be used to replace Article/Blog comments or Message Walls? Eventually, we expect to retire all of the current "thread" features in favor of this newer Discussions platform. The current focus is on the "forum" and "community conversation" uses, and we don't have specific details or timelines for Comments or Message Wall. How will Discussions activity be monitored? Will there be a separate Recent Activity module for Discussions? Regular users have the ability to "report" problematic content (spam, vandalism, violations of community guidelines) to moderators and admins, so we encourage you to think about whether there is a need for moderators and admins to review every single post and reply. While this is important for fact-based articles, it may not be necessary for discussion threads. It's possible to see a full chronological list of an individual user's Discussions posts and replies. With that said, we know there is interest in a complete chronological activity feed and welcome your continued feedback as the structure of Discussions evolves. A user-created script called Discussions Feed is available to use, and we would like to hear about how that works for communities. Will Discussion activity appear in Wiki Activity or Recent Changes? There are no plans to integrate Discussions into those features. W jaki sposób użytkownicy mogą uzyskać dostęp do Dyskusji poprzez wiki (z racji że rozszerzenie to nie zostało zbudowane na systemie MediaWiki)? Administratorzy mogą ustawić linki w lokalnej nawigacji i gdziekolwiek, gdzie tylko chcą. Najczęściej jest to po prostu link w lokalnej nawigacji wiki, umieszczony w menu "Na Wiki". Nawigacja w wersji mobilnej automatycznie ma dodany ten link. Nowa nawigacja Fandomu zawiera linka do Dyskusji, jeśli tylko rozszerzenie to jest uruchomione. Moduł Dyskusji na dole strony artykułu pokazuje najpopularniejsze Dyskusje. Planujemy eksperymenty z podobnymi opcjami, które rozmieszczone będą na dole strony. Na dzień dzisiejszy (maj 2017 roku), moduł ten nie jest wyświetlany dla nieanglojęzycznych wiki, ale zaktualizowana wersja "Fan Feed" będzie zawierała linki do postów w Dyskusjach.The footer module at the bottom of article pages also showcases trending Discussions, and we'll be experimenting with similar options that reside at the bottom of the page. As of May 2017, this footer is not displayed on English-language wikis, but an updated version of the "Fan Feed" content footer will include links to Discussions posts. The can be embedded on main pages and on any other wiki page. Jak zalinkować do pojedynczego posta lub wątku w Dyskusjach? Zwyczajnie dla posta, podczas ustawiania linku. Przykład pełnego adresu strony do posta: http://adventuretime.wikia.com/d/p/2979100091102528606 Przykład pełnego adresu do odpowiedzi: http://adventuretime.wikia.com/d/p/2979276986242828033/r/2979292139071997476 Czy mogę ustawić moją stronę użytkownika na Aplikacjach Społeczności poprzez stronę przeznaczoną dla użytkowników komputerów? Ta treść występuje w górnej części strony profilowej jako "Bio". Obecnie tekst ten jest możliwy do edycji tylko poprzez Aplikacje Społeczności. Warto zaznaczyć że treść ta występuje, podobnie jak avatar, na wszystkich społecznościach. Czy opinie użytkowników Fandomu w jakikolwiek sposób się liczy? Tak! Spora część tych opinii, dotyczących tego jak rozszerzenie to jest przyjmowane, jest wysłuchiwana. O ile nie jest możliwe spełnienie każdej prośby wysyłanej przez użytkowników Fandomu, to trendy wykazywane w opiniach pozwolą nam lepiej zaplanować kolejne prace nad tym rozszerzeniem, przede wszystkim to, w którym kierunku powinniśmy pracować. To równie ważne dla nas by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że w związku z rozszerzeniem może być wiele dróg do spełnienia potrzeb użytkowników. de:Hilfe:Diskussionen FAQ es:Ayuda:Preguntas frecuentes sobre Discusiones fi:Ohje:Usein kysytyt kysymykset keskustelupalstasta fr:Aide:Discussions FAQ it:Aiuto:Discussioni FAQ ja:ヘルプ:ディスカッション/よくある質問 ko:도움말:토론방/자주 묻는 질문 pl:Pomoc:Dyskusje/FAQ pt:Ajuda:Perguntas frequentes sobre Discussões ru:Справка:Обсуждения/FAQ uk:Довідка:Обговорення/FAQ vi:Trợ giúp:Thảo luận/Câu hỏi thường gặp zh:Help:讨论版问与答